Light of Summer
by Adia Rose
Summary: Between books 4&5. Ginny's pov. Ginny's over Harry but has fallen for another but can she admit her feelings and will their love be accepted? Should be detailed and hopefully fun. Please review, only my second fanfic so would love feedback. PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

In the small, quaint village of Ottery St. Catchpole, in a rickety country house, a girl with flaming red hair was sitting up in her room staring at the rain which was beating down in thick sheets outside her window. It was early July and yet the weather seemed to be as volatile and confused as the girl watching it. Ginny Weasley turned away from the dismal grey skies and as she moved towards her bed to continue with a particularly tricky transfiguration essay that she had been half heartedly working on over the past two rainy days, she was stopped by a soft thud against her door. It sounded as if someone had thrown a very small tennis ball at her door or, Ginny thought with annoyance, a dungbomb. She opened the door ready to shout at a laughing Fred or George, wand held out so that she might get some provoked practice at a good jellylegs jinx - Ginny smiled to herself at the thought - but instead of Fred or George, or even Ron, a bewildered looking Pig, who also looked slightly wobbly from his collision, zoomed into the room. He hooted shrilly as if at the indignity of having encountered such an awkward obstacle. Ginny smiled affectionately at the tiny owl and as he flew closer to her, she clasped hold of his small, podgy body so that she could take the letter tied to his short, little leg. The minute owl must have been zipping around the house for some time because as he sat merrily in Ginny's hand she could feel only a couple of drops of water lingering on his velvety feathers.

She took the letter back to her bed and carefully opened it. She began to read as Pig flew up onto a shelf and sat, contentedly hooting to himself. The letter was from Hermione,

_Hi Ginny,_

_I hope your summer is alright so far, the weather has been dreadful but at least it has given me time to finish all of my homework. I had an essay from Professor Snape that was simply awful but I think I have done it well enough for now, only four rolls of parchment but I have plenty of time to add to it when I can._

Ginny looked guiltily at her own work strewn across her bed and shifted slightly at the thought of the five essays she had left to do. She continued reading,

_I had a letter from Ron a few days ago and he said that your parents have said you are going somewhere with them soon, but I must say he was being most secretive, I am guessing that it has something to do with what happened to Harry. As I promised I will still be coming to stay with you all and I should arrive the day after tomorrow, around 6 O'clock. I have asked your parents and they sa__id that it is fine for me to come with you all to the new location. _

_I received a letter from Harry yesterday and he doesn't seem to know about The Prophet, I'm not quite sure whether or not to tell him._

_I will speak to you in a couple of days when I arrive._

_I can't wait to see you Ginny._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny reread the letter once or twice and carefully placed it on her beside table. She felt somehow comforted, and she felt herself smiling broadly, although she had not noticed it until now. Her stomach seemed to be leaping at the thought of seeing Hermione again. It had only been a few weeks since they had left Hogwarts but Ginny had already missed her desperately. She was just sinking into happy thoughts of seeing Hermione when there was another thud on her bedroom door.

Ron burst in looking abashed,

"Seen Pig?" He garbled hurriedly, looking slightly bemused and not unlike Pig had done after his disagreement with Ginny's door.

"Up there" muttered Ginny, pointing at Pig, feeling slightly annoyed with her brother for interrupting her. "What's wrong Ron?" asked Ginny more attentively having noticed Ron's look of concern and agitation and his punctuated breathing, making him sound as though he had been rushing around for some time.

"Mum's said we're leaving on Friday and I still haven't got a reply from Hermione about when she's getting here. Oh, and Fred's been apparating behind me every few minutes trying to feed me some of their Ton Tongue Toffees, or else throwing dungbombs at my back. I've had to take three showers already today. If I ever find the wizard who passed Fred in his apparition test I'm going to feed him every dungbomb I can find…bloody maniac!" Ron sounded exhausted and Ginny suppressed the urge to laugh, although she didn't quite feel sorry enough for Ron to tell him that Fred had just poked his head around the doorway, obviously hiding there, waiting to ambush Ron. As a Ton Tongue Toffee careered its way towards Ron's head, directed by Fred's wand from the hallway, Ginny smiled but closed the door and told Ron that he could hide out with her for a while.

"I just got an owl from Hermione; she'll be here on Wednesday, about 6." Ginny said as Ron settled himself in the old, squashy armchair beside Ginny's bookshelf. "What are the added difficulties in transfiguring animals as opposed to inanimate objects?" She said, glancing down at her essay, with a puzzled look on her face. "I only have 1 foot 2 inches on the transfiguration of mice and larger vertebrates. I still need ten more inches and I can't think of anything."

Ron shrugged aimlessly, "Ask Hermione when she gets here, when I transfigured my teapot into a tortoise it still had a spout. And it whistled. Took a week to get the tune it kept singing out of my head" he mumbled.

Ginny giggled as she imagined a fat, teapot shaped tortoise, whistling a tune and chasing Ron around in his exam, whilst Ron ran stupidly in circles with his fingers in his ears. Although she had to admit, this was probably not _exactly_ how the situation had occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday dawned, bright and cloudless. The weather had finally broken and the first good day in a week was surfacing. Ginny was up before day had fully broken, she sat in bed after dressing, completing her herbology essay and adding final touches to her Astronomy diagrams. Now all that remained to complete were some easy charts and questions for Care of Magical Creatures, the end of a Potions essay for Snape and the remainder of the transfiguration essay which Ginny has resolved to ask Hermione about. Ginny sighed heavily as she made the final annotation on her latest star chart, the sun was streaming through the window alluringly and Ginny was not enjoying sitting doing homework, particularly this early in the holidays, but with everything that was going on she knew that her summer was not going to be an easy one and she didn't want to make it any harder on herself. Every day the _Daily Prophet _arrived by owl, and the Weasleys all became tense with the fear of what Voldemort could be doing, what they may be about to read, who he may have murdered. They were all forced, day after day, to endure more and more snide remarks about Harry and Dumbledore and the culmination of these two factors made mornings a particularly unpleasant time in the Weasley household. Not only this but with Percy's recent departure and Mrs. Weasley's absolute anguish over him, everyone had to be very careful around her but as much as they tried, everything anyone said seemed to upset her. Ginny knew that as bad as this was, the summer wasn't about to get much better, not unless by some unfathomable miracle Voldemort was defeated.

There was a knock at Ginny's bedroom door and it opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley, who, Ginny was relieved to see, looked fairly cheerful.

"Ginny dear, breakfast is on the table. Fred and George are off to practice their Quidditch after they've helped me in the garden and they wondered if you wanted to go as well?" said Mrs. Weasley in a warm but efficient tone. She was moving briskly around the room, folding robes that were lying around and placing them neatly in a pile in Ginny's open trunk.

"Come on Dear, Tonks and Remus are here as well, they needed to pop by so they are staying for breakfast. Ron is going to be busy packing after breakfast and I've asked him to stay here and help me sort the house before Hermione arrives. We haven't got long before we leave so I want everything packed by tomorrow night. Oh, Ginny will you stop fussing, I need you to help Fred and George with the garden once you've eaten so hurry up."

Ginny strolled across her room and made her way down the stairs into the kitchen where she was greeted with a burst of sunlight streaming through the open windows and the smell of summer filling the kitchen. It was the first summery day that there had been for weeks and its powers seemed intoxicating. Everybody in the room seemed much more cheerful than they had done since they had all been back at Hogwarts, blissfully unaware that the wizarding world was under such severe threat that was about to throw it into turmoil.

Ron was sat with a gargantuan mound of egg, bacon and sausage on the plate in front of him, talking cheerfully to Tonks about the Chudley Cannons and their recent (albeit minor) advancement in the Quidditch league. His fork dangling from his hand, dripping egg yolk into his lap Ron, completely unawares, was immersed in fervent exclamations of, "No holding them back this year," and comments like "The last save was bloody marvellous."

Fred and George were both sat opposite Ron, their broomsticks propped against the wall next to Lupin. The twins were obviously telling Lupin about their latest entertaining invention and seemed to be particularly satisfied and proud of whatever their latest creation induced in its unwitting victims. Lupin was listening, mildly amused, although Ginny got the feeling that Lupin had not quite decided whether he was amused or wary. He did seem happy, though he appeared slightly relieved when Ginny entered the room and George's attention turned to her.

"Hi, Ginny. Wondered when you were going to get out of bed. Fred wanted to send you up a nice wake up call," George said, indicating to a small object on the table that Ginny hadn't noticed before now. It was a small model of an owl and Ginny wondered with apprehension what her brothers were about to unleash on her, she had had far too much experience of their jokes and questionable inventions to be easily taken in. As she began to wonder what the owl did, Fred instructed it,

"Ginny Weasley, 9.24am" The owl immediately whizzed towards Ginny's head and with a noise like a bird trapped in a fire alarm the tiny plastic owl circled around Ginny's face, bashing her on the nose and shining a red light straight from it's eyes into Ginny's who covered her face, but not before scowling at the twins in an almost Mrs. Weasleyish way. Taking this as their cue, Fred said "Enough" to the owl and sat back with smug satisfaction whilst George continued,

"But mum, uh, didn't seem to think that it was such a good idea." A look of feigned innocence was swimming in George's eyes.

Ginny burst out into peals of laughter at the owl which was now once again sat stationary on the kitchen table beside Fred.

"Glad you approve little sister," said Fred triumphantly.

"What is it?" breathed Ginny, through her riotous giggles.

"It's our new and improved Weasley's Whizzing Wake Up Wonder." Spoke Fred.

"The foolproof alarm clock for the wizard on the go." George continued.

"Also, good for sending after someone who owes you money…" Fred stated, sounding like a younger version of Bagman, or Mundungus Fletcher, whom Ginny had met during the holidays.

"…or just whoever you'd like to ambush." Added George with a telling glance at Ron, who looked up from his sausage just in time so see and look dubious.

After the Weasley's had finished their breakfast, and Tonks had entertained Ginny by changing herself into an astonishingly accurate mimic of Mrs. Weasley, the twins and Ginny were shunted outside by the real Mrs. Weasley, who looked most surprised when she entered the kitchen to find herself already sat at the table, and Ron was sent upstairs to finish his packing. Once in the garden, the three Weasley's set about with their degnoming, but all three kept casting shifty looks through the kitchen window where they could see their mother leant across the table close to Tonks and Lupin and all three seemed immersed in highly secretive discussion.

As Ginny struggled with a particularly stout gnome that seemed intent on not only staying in the garden but using it's fat potato-like body to bombard Ginny wherever it could reach, with the fury of an especially persistent, squishy bludger, Fred and George were huddled together, holding a long fleshy string which Ginny recognised at once as the twins' extendable ears. With a last furious swing of her arm, Ginny managed to hurl the writhing gnome far into the field beyond, and as it grouchily waddled off to join its fellows, Ginny moved to join her brothers, and the three of them, with the ends of the extendable ears firmly in their own, directed the strings under the kitchen door by a swish of Fred's wand and stood, waiting hungrily for information. Lupin's voice spoke clearly into Ginny's ear,

"Dumbledore is adamant that he be told nothing. We all know the dangers and with the pressure from the ministry at the moment, I think it's in his best interests to be lying low."

"I understand that Remus but I just don't understand why Harry can't come to the headquarters with us. He would be perfectly safe there. Why else would Dumbledore have accepted it for the Order? I just worry about him alone with the muggles at a time like this. After, after what he saw." Sniffed Mrs. Weasly. Ginny understood what they meant so far, she knew that they would all be going to stay with Sirius in the headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix, the anti-Voldemort movement.

"I understand Molly, but Dumbledore has explicitly said that Harry be told no more than he needs to know, and right now that is nothing. What good would it do to tell Harry what Voldemort could be even at this second trying to do to him?" A shudder went through the Weasleys and Ginny gave a small squeak at the name.

"He is safe where he is and we must put his safety above our concerns. If he knew what Voldemort was after, he may act recklessly and put himself in danger. We must at all costs stop him, and the others from putting themselves in danger. And with the ministry in the state that it is, from attracting any unnecessary attention. Mad-Eye is on guard duty, and we all need to trust him." Finished Lupin. Ginny looked up at her brothers, all three of the Weasleys were wearing the same confused, curious and slightly frightened expressions.

The three Weasley children began to discuss what they had heard. What didn't Dumbledore want Harry to know? What could Voldemort be doing to Harry 'at this very moment' that the Order were so worried about and yet seemingly sitting back and allowing? And most of all, what was Voldemort after? Ginny, Fred and George walked off towards the fields behind the Burrow, their brooms shouldered, all of them silent in internal questioning…they were scared.


End file.
